disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Carlos De Vil
Trivia *Carlos' Tourney number is 101, an allusion to One Hundred and One Dalmatians, the film his mother is from. *Carlos De Vil is Cameron Boyce's first role in a Disney Channel movie. *Carlos De Vil was originally going to have two Dalmatian henchmen named "Laurie" and "Frieda"; this was scrapped because of the latter henchman name. *Like Jafar, he appears to find his mother's talking to a stuffed dog head to be irritating. *Evie was his first real friend. *He had a sidekick cat named Beelzebub (one of Lucifer's kittens). It was a gift in his baddie bag at Evie's 6th birthday party, and shows him affection his mother doesn't. Given there's no reference in the the film, this is likely a continuity error, or the cat had simply be adopted by someone else due to Cruella. *He is extremely smart, as he managed to temporarily break through the barrier. *He is a year younger than three of his VK friends Mal, Evie, and Jay. *He has a cousin named Diego. *Cruella forced him sleep on a lumpy mattress in her dressing room, which is accessible through her fur coat closet. There is another door which Carlos use to bypass the bear traps security system. *He considers Harry and Jace (sons of Horace and Jasper), his "fake" friends (henchmen). *He re-purposes the various things in the basement (mostly dog stuff from her failed plan) for his science experiments, despite his mother's hysterical reactions to losing momentos of her past. *He is treated far worse than Mal, Evie and Jay. *While on the island, Carlos's mother used him as a slave, forcing him to do several things, even the humiliating act of doing her laundry because she was too lazy to do it herself. **Likely because of this, he will usually hum the tune of Roger's infamous song about her, just for the joy of seeing her go into hysterics because of how much she hates said song. Though Carlos himself does admit that it is catchy. *Whenever Carlos is annoyed, he usually yells, "Dalmatians!" as Cruella would often use that as a curse word. *He attended Dragon Hall (an evil school), before Auradon Prep. *The only colors that Carlos can be seen wearing (red, black and white) are also his mother's signature colors. Evie's first thought about what it made her think of was a bloody skunk. *Evie gave Carlos his first pillow. He also considers her to be the sweetest girl he knows. *In Disney Descendants Yearbook, his "secret wish" is to run a rescue shelter for abused and abandoned animals (and children), while his "not-so-secret wish" is to never see a fur coat or a bunion ever again. *It's revealed that Carlos wants to be a dog walker or an app designer when he grows up. *His favorite class is "History of Woodsmen and Pirates". Stating that there are very few dogs in those subjects (and not too many parents either). *He likes to see D'Artagnan's sword, hat, and boots at the museum. Stating that D'Atragnan was one brave guy and that he really looks up to him. *His mother loves her furs more than she loves him: this is something he knows, but when he is asked it as an answer to cross the bridge in the book, it makes him upset. *In the book it states that seeing Jay happy made him feel very happy. *As said by Cameron Boyce in an interview, he is more "I'm evil, don't hurt me!" and unlike the others does not actually do anything remotely mean-spirited throughout the whole movie and film, except helping with the plan, and perhaps kicking the apples in the first song. despite this, he is the last to choose good, but this is because of his fear of what their parents may do. *Carlos resembles Kosuke Nitou from . *In Return to the Isle of the Lost Carlos knows how to drive. *In the same book, he says that while Maleficent can turn into a dragon, he considers his mother Cruella de Vil to actually being one. *Carlos's middle name is Oscar. *By the end of Descendants 2, Carlos is dating Jane. nl:Carlos De Vil Category:Characters Category:Descendants characters Category:Males Category:Live-action characters Category:Character stubs Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Students Category:Characters in video games Category:Singing characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen